Tigerkralles Wut/Kapitel 8
Triefnase erschien an seiner Seite. „Bitte organisiere das Kampftraining so wie du es für passend hältst.“ Er schnurrte verlegen. „Das ist überhaupt nicht mein Fachgebiet!“ „Kein Problem“, miaute Tigerkralle. Er schnippte mit dem Schwanz. „Schwarzfuß, Haken, Mowgli? Ich will, dass jeder von euch einen Krieger und einen Schüler übernimmt. Übt mit ihnen die grundlegenden Angriffs und Verteidigungszüge. Später treffen wir uns dann für einen Übungskampf. Okay?“ Seine Begleiter nickten. Stummelschweif spitzte die Ohren. „Und was ist mit mir?“ „Du, Narbengesicht und Filzklette könnt Jagdpatrouillen leiten“, ordnete Tigerkralle an. Ein leises hüsteln war hinter ihm zu hören. „Wir können die Jagdpatrouillen selbst organisieren, Tigerkralle“, miaute Hirschfuß. Seine Stimme war ruhig doch seine Augen glänzten herausfordernd. Tigerkralle neigte den Kopf. „Natürlich Hirschfuß. Ich meine nur das meine Katzen euch helfen können den Frischbeutehaufen zu füllen.“ Hirschfuß zwinkerte. Tigerkralle wusste das dieser Krieger alles was er tun würde hinterfragen würde und er fühlte wie seine Krallen sich in den Boden gruben. Hab Geduld, flüsterte Ahornschatten. Später wird genug Zeit sein sich um ihn zu kümmern. Während er sich umdrehte, nickte Tigerkralle Kieselfang und Mohnblüte zu. „Ihr beide kommt mit mir.“ Mohnblüte zuckte mit den Ohren. „Wir brauchen kein Training“, betonte sie. „Wir sind schon länger Krieger als du Tigerkralle!“ sie klang amüsiert, als ob sie zu einem unverschämten Jungen sprach. Tigerkralle stellte das Fell auf seinem Rücken auf. „Triefnase hat gesagt, dass ich mich um das Kampftraining kümmern soll“, miaute er leise. „Das kann ich aber nicht tun bis ich die Fähigkeiten jedes Kriegers hier im Clan kenne.“ Mohnblüte zwinkerte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er es so gemeint hat.“ Tigerkralle trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Wirklich? Willst du das vielleicht mit ihm ausdiskutieren, oder meinst du er hat im Moment nicht schon genug zu tun?“ er schnippte mit der Schwanzspitze in Richtung Mitte der Lichtung, wo Triefnase den Ältesten half Nachtsterns Körper aus dem Anführerbau zu tragen. Mohnblüte schaute hinunter auf ihre Pfoten. „Ich will ihn jetzt nicht stören“, miaute sie. „Kieselfang und ich werden dir zeigen wie SchattenClan Krieger trainiert werden.“ Tigerkralle führte sie zu einem sandigen Platz zwischen den Kiefern nicht weit vom See entfernt. Der Wald hallte vom Klang der kratzenden, springenden und flüchtenden Katzen wieder als Schwarzfuß, Haken und Mowgli die restlichen Katzen testeten. Tigerkralle trat zurück und beobachtete wie Kieselfang und Mohnblüte die typischen SchattenClan Techniken demonstrierten. Er erkannte einige von ihnen: die schleichende Annäherung, den Sprung mit erhobenen Vorderpfoten, den Hinterbein Schnitt der Gegner ausschaltete und sie mit blutenden und lahmen Hinterpfoten zurück ließ. „Wartet!“ rief Tigerkralle als Mohnblüte sich nach einem Angriff von Kieselfang grazil über den Boden rollte. Tigerkralle ging hinüber und verengte die Augen als er die braune Kätzin betrachtete. „Warum hast du dich so schnell abgerollt? Selbst wenn du einen Schlag abbekommst, hast du trotzdem noch die Chance deinen Gegner mit den Zähnen oder Krallen zu erwischen. Wenn du das mit einer kleineren Katze machst, oder eine größere Katze aus der Balance bringst wirst du sie auf jeden Fall zu Boden ringen.“ „Ich bin mir sicher Mohnblüte würde das in der Hitze eines Gefechts tun“, hechelte Kieselfang und leckte das zerzauste Fell auf seiner Brust. „Aber wir haben unsere Krallen im Moment eingezogen.“ Tigerkralle starrte ihn an. „Und was soll das nützen wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt? Fahrt eure Krallen aus, alle beide, und fangt an das hier ernst zu nehmen. Wenn die Gefahr besteht das ihr euch verletzen könntet, werdet ihr beide besser auf eure Techniken achten.“ Mohnblütes Augen weiteten sich. „So hat uns Braunstern trainieren lassen“, miaute sie. „Das ist eine Übung, Tigerkralle, keine echte Sache. Warum sollen wir Verletzungen riskieren wenn Frieden herrscht?“ „Wenn du so gut im Kämpfen bist wie du sagst, wirst du auch nicht verletzt werden“, grollte Tigerkralle. „Und jetzt, versuch nochmal den Hinterbein Schnitt, Kieselfang, und gibt Mohnblüte etwas richtiges zum Ausweichen.“ Kieselfang stürzte sich erneut auf Mohnblüte, und diesmal konnte Tigerkralle seine Krallen zwischen dem grauen Fell an seinen Pfoten schimmern sehen. Aber Kieselfang zog sie einen Herzschlag bevor er Mohnblütes Hinterbein erreichte wieder ein und noch einmal warf sie sich zu Boden ohne auch nur berührt worden zu sein. Tigerkralle drängte Kieselfang aus dem Weg. „Lass mich mal versuchen“, ordnete er an. Er wartete bis Mohnblüte wieder stand, dann stürmte er auf sie zu, fuhr seine Krallen aus und zielte auf den weichen Teil ihres Hinterbeines ein Stück über der Pfote. Mohnblüte kreischte und stürzte von ihm weg. Tigerkralle hielt inne und schaute hinunter auf sie als sie ihren Kopf drehte um ihr blutendes Hinterbein zu lecken. „Das nächste Mal wirst du schneller sein, verstanden?“ forderte er sie heraus. Mohnblüte schaute ihn nicht an, sie nickte nur und leckte weiter an ihrem zerrissenen Fell. „Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig war“, fing Kieselfang an aber Tigerkralle brachte ihn mit einem Schwanzschnippen zum Schweigen. „Lasst und zurück ins Lager gehen.“ miaute er. „Die Jagdpatrouillen sollten zurück sein.“ Stummelschweif und Narbengesicht hatten ihre Aufgabe den Frischbeutehaufen aufzufüllen beeindruckend gut erledigt. Die Katzen schwärmten um ihn herum, hielten ihr Stimmen in Respekt vor Nachtstern gedämpft, aber sie konnten ihre Freude über solch ein reichliches Mal nicht verstecken. Tigerkralle trat vor als Eichenpfote gerade dabei war sich eine Wühlmaus vom Haufen zu nehmen. „Ich möchte etwas sagen“, verkündete Tigerkralle. Überall um ihn herum verstummten die Katzen. Tigerkralle zeigte auf den Frischbeutehaufen. „Jeden Bissen den wir heute Nacht fressen, sollten wir in Gedanken an Nachtstern nehmen. Der SchattenClan hat einen noblen Anführer verloren und meine Kameraden und ich fühlen und geehrt eure Trauer zu teilen.“ Er neigte den Kopf um Respekt zu zeigen. In seinem Kopf lachte Ahornschatten rau auf. Nachtstern war schwächer als ein neugeborenes Junges. Glaub nicht, dass diesen Kriegern das nicht bewusst ist. „Ich danke dir, Tigerkralle“, miaute Triefnase. Seine Stimme brach. „Wir fühlen uns geehrt dich bei uns zu haben. Dich, und all deine Kammeraden.“ Er stand ein wenig gerader. „Im Namen meiner Clankammeraden möchte ich euch einladen in unser Lager zu ziehen. Ihr habt dem SchattenClan oft genug eure Loyalität bewiesen und es wäre das was Nachtstern gewollt hätte. Ihr gehört jetzt hier her.“ Tigerkralle blinzelte. Er hatte dies nicht so schnell erwartet und anhand des unruhigen Geflüsters hinter ihm wusste er, dass Triefnase nicht für alle seine Clankammeraden gesprochen hatte. Sollte er Triefnase noch ein wenig länger warten lassen, bis der ganze Clan wollte das Tigerkralle sich ihm für immer anschloss? Du gewinnst sie schneller für dich wenn du die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe sein kannst, merkte Ahornschatten an. Tigerkralle wartete noch eine Herzschlag lang, dann beugte er den Kopf. „Du bist sehr großzügig Triefnase. Wenn du dir sicher bist das es das ist, was Nachtstern gewollt hätte, dann nehmen wir das Angebot an.“ Er hob den Kopf um die Krieger herauszufordern, etwas was ihr Anführer und ihre Heilerkatze befürworteten in Frage zu stellen. Eschenbeere trat vor. „Willkommen im SchattenClan, Tigerkralle.“ Sie schaute liebevoll zu Narbengesicht hinüber. „Und für die die schon zuvor unter uns gelebt haben, willkommen zu Hause.“ Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel ging durch die Katzen, und Stummelschweif und Dämmerwolke berührten sich Nase an Nase. Haken und Mowgli standen unsicher am Rande der Menge. Tigerkralle hob den Schwanz. „Triefnase, ich muss dich um einen großen gefallen bitten. Könnte ich meinen Freunden Haken und Mowgli Kriegernahmen geben? Nur dann werden sie sich hier richtig zu Hause fühlen. Ich bin mir sicher, das Nachtstern dasselbe gewollt hätte.“ Triefnase nickte. „Natürlich Tigerkralle. Bitte fahr fort und wähle ihre Namen.“ Tigerkralle blickte zu den gespannten Katzen um sich herum. „Nur wenn deine Clankammeraden damit einverstanden sind“, miaute er. „Immerhin sollte eine Namens Zeremonie von einem Anführer ausgeführt werde. Ich will niemanden beleidigen.“ „Ich bin wir sicher wir werden damit zurechtkommen, Tigerkralle“, miaute Farnschatten trocken. „Wir wollen nicht, dass die anderen Katzen auf der Großen Versammlung fragen wo diese Katzen herkommen“, stimmte Nassfuß zu. Tigerkralle sprang auf den Stein und ignorierte das überraschte miauen der SchattenClan Katzen. „Haken, Mowgli, kommt bitte her.“ Der riesige rote Kater und sein schlanker brauner Freund traten vor bis sie vor ihm standen. Tigerkralle atmete tief ein. „Haken, Mowgli, versprecht ihr, das Gesetz der Krieger zu ehren und den Clan zu beschützen, selbst wenn es euer Leben kostet?“ Die zwei Katzen neigten die Köpfe. „Ich verspreche es, Tigerkralle“ „Ich verspreche es.“ Dann gebe ich euch mit der Kraft des SternenClans eure Kriegernamen. Haken, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Schiefzahn heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Stärke und deine Kampfbegabung und wir heißen sich als vollwertiges Mitglied im SchattenClan willkommen.“ Tigerkralle beugte sich hinab und legte seine Schnauze auf den breiten orangenen Kopf. Dann drehte er sich zu dem braunen Kater um. „Mowgli, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Nachtflüstern heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine List und deinen Mut und wir heißen sich als vollwertiges Mitglied im SchattenClan willkommen.“ Tigerkralle berührte seinen Kopf und trat zurück. „Clankameraden, hier sind Schiefzahn und Nachtflüstern!“ „Schiefzahn! Nachtflüstern!“ jubelten Stummelschweif und Schwarzfuß. Andere SchattenClan Katzen fielen mit ein und die neuen Krieger hoben stolz die Köpfe. „Das ist nicht fair! Sie mussten überhaupt nicht trainieren!“ beschwerte sich eine hohe Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Tigerkralle erblickte Eichenpfote und fixierte ihn mit einem kalten Blick. Der Schüler zog den Kopf ein und sagte nichts mehr. Tigerkralle sprang vom Felsen hinunter. „Und nun, Clankammeraden, werden wir unseren gefallenen Anführer Nachtstern mit einer Totenwache ehren die er verdient. Kommt und schließt euch mir an.“ Er lief hinüber zu dem kleinen schwarzen Umriss der so sehr versucht hatte dem SchattenClan stärke und einen Anführer zu geben nachdem sie Braunstern besiegt hatten. Wie konntest du nur glauben, dass du erfolgreich in seine Pfotenstapfen treten könntest? Dachte Tigerkralle verächtlich als er sich neben Nachtsterns Kopf niederließ. Er schloss seine Augen, lauschte dem Rest des SchattenClans der sich um ihn herum versammelte und presste seine Schnauze in das kalte, schmutzige Fell. Dieser Clan gehört jetzt mir, Nachtstern. Sieh zu wie ich ihn wieder stark mache, gefürchtet und respektiert im ganzen Wald.